Milestones
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: "You don't know the first thing about me…like how I really feel about AJ." It was a slip of the tongue, something his brain thought that was not supposed to be broadcasted to the world…[Series of one-shots that lead to AJPunk engagement]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for all those waiting on updates of my other stories. I kind of have writers block for those. And though it is sad to think, but I may take them down from here and rewrite them. Lucky that this story is just one-shot moments that semi-link together. Just little takes on the mini mile stones of the relationship between AJ and Punk. I've already finished all the parts that I'm going to add to this. Some editing needed, but just a quick review of them and I'll post more to this as time goes on.

This first one takes place after the segment of AJ's proposal to Punk. The quote in the summary really stuck with me when I rewatched that RAW episode on the network. Also from watching/listening to some of the MVs for these two.

* * *

Punk returned to the backstage and moved fast to get away from AJ calls of his name and Daniel's stares. He muttered to himself over and over that this was just a storyline, some made up drama to draw the fans in more. He was not going to marry AJ. In fact after this match they probably weren't going to interact for much long.

Still his heart was beating against his chest as he could hear the repeat of the previous moment show up on the screen. He set down his title and put his hands against his ears trying to muffle the sound, but it was already echoing in his brain. AJ's comment at the end was not helping him.

"Punk?"

At the sound of his name and a hand on his shoulder he looked up. Daniel was standing over him with a confused and concerned expression. "What's going on with you?"

"It isn't anything." Punk lied mentally cursing his brain for not shutting up earlier as appose to now.

"You just seemed off at the end of the segment. AJ was worried." Daniel mentioned.

"I'm fine." Punk reassured the lie calmly.

"OK then why don't you go talk to AJ? She wants to talk to you about the match for tonight." Daniel said, looking convinced by Punk's words. He gave another pat to his shoulder before heading off.

Punk took in a deep breath and held it in for a moment before letting it spill out of his mouth. He stood to his feet and adjusted to title on his waist before walking down the halls. He walked slowly. If he did not go find AJ then Daniel would be able to tell he was lying. Since why wouldn't he go find AJ unless there was a problem. Still that did not mean he couldn't take his time in his half-assed searching attempt.

His feet dragged against the concrete flooring. His head looked more to the ground than the crowds around the backstage area.

"Punk?"

He cringed before putting on a smile and turning around to AJ as she trotted over to him from behind. He looked around the fairly empty hallway feeling an odd sense of déjà vu before looking down to the diva. "Hi." He said, not even sure what to say.

"Are you OK? The promo was a lot and you like ran off after we got backstage." AJ rambled slightly. Her eyes darted around finding it hard to make eye contact with him.

"I'm fine, AJ." He lied again, feeling more confident as he repeated it for the third time.

"Oh…OK." She beamed with a bright smile. "I just wanted to make sure cause we're friends right?" She asked innocently.

Her words put a lump in his throat that he quickly swallowed down. "Right." He agreed putting on a small smile.

He felt better now. The repeat of his previous slip of tongue was gone. No longer did he have to remind himself that this was only a story line. AJ's innocent statement had taken over, 'We're friend, right?'

* * *

A/N: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Like said last time these are simple little milestones and moments in AJ and Punk's relationship. The first few are short they get long later.**

* * *

Punk watched down the hallways of the arena. He was about to have his match and do his heel turn for the 1000th episode. He stopped in his tracks as he was about to pass the new Raw General Manager, AJ. She was sitting on the floor in the wedding dress, headphones around her neck and a snack size bag of Doritos in her hand.

He lightly chuckled before moving to the side and sitting down next to her. He had some time before he had to go out. "Great wedding." He commented, making conversation.

"One of the greatest weddings in Raw history." She added pointing the chip in her hand at him. "Kinda nervous about this whole GM thing." She admitted leaning into the wall. "I only knew an hour ago that I would be GM, I have no idea what I'm gonna do."

"You'll do fine. It is just gonna be another learning experience for you." He assured her.

"I really want to get into the ring. And at least with the last role I was going to ringside so I could watch things close up. Now I'm going to be stuck back stage for most of it." She complained.

"The in-ring stuff will come. Obviously in Vince trusts you enough to pseudo run the show then he'll have faith in you for a Diva's Championship soon enough." He explained.

"I guess. And you're doing your big heel turn tonight. Guess fans won't be getting anymore 'AJPunk' or 'Punklee' moments." AJ said, mentioning the joined names fans had called their on-screen relationship.

"AJ, when have you not seen me go against the boss within the past year?" Punk questioned raising a brow at her.

"Oh." AJ said as the realization and memories hit her of his previous controversies with Vince McMahon, Triple H, and John Laurinaitis.

"We aren't totally done with the on-screen stuff just yet." He told her.

"I'm glad." AJ leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Me too." Punk agreed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her smaller body against his side in a make shift sort of hug. He turned his head kissing the top of her head. He pulled his arm back and she moved away as he got up.

"Good luck." She said looking up at him.

Punk smirked, resting his hands against the wall he leaned over her forcing her to tilt her head further back to maintain eye contact. "Lucks for losers." He reminded her before standing straight again and continuing down the hallway again.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, these are technically all completed. So I'm just going to post them once a day unlike the end.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: SORRY! I said I was gonna update daily, but then school hit and this completely escaped my brain. Another short one, but I think for here on they'll be longer.

* * *

He crossed a line.

The line between fantasy and reality was flimsy and blurred sometimes. He knew he had crossed when he made all those innuendos and accusations. They weren't facts just ideas that give the promo greater impact. AJ had even suggested some of the lines, but when they were spoken out loud in front of the world it became different.

During the segment his mind clouded over the poor judgment with the brilliant reactions of the fans. He only started to think he crossed that line after it had been done. He bit his lip as he tried to get the courage to walk up to AJ. She was glued to her phone, sending and receiving messages for running the show, he guessed at least.

He walked up waiting for her to look up as he rubbed his hand on his shaved down head. When she didn't look up quickly he spoke up, "Hey."

She bounced on her feet startled by his presence. She looked up at him and tucked away her phone. "Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were after the promo. I was pretty harsh." He confessed.

"No, Punk everything is fine…" AJ said. "It looks like I'm not gonna be GM for much longer anyway." She said with a shrug.

"Wait why?" Punk asked shocked that she was going to be removed from GM after such a short time.

"I'm going into another love scandal thing." AJ revealed.

"With me?" Punk asked ignoring the part of his brain that was getting excited about the idea of working in a full storyline with AJ again.

"No, I thought so too. But they want you to focus on your feud plus the Rock coming for the title. So they're saying that it will probably be John…but then they're thinking of having me go to someone else after." AJ explained to the best of her ability though it made little sense to her as well.

"That makes no sense." Punk chuckled at the idea of them trying to stick AJ with another set of superstars. He doubted the fans with any sense would buy into the idea. "Well it gets you back at ringside." He said trying to look on the bright side of her situation.

A smile emerged on her face. "Yep!" She chirped. "I just hope whoever I end up having to kiss is better than Daniel and Kane." She joked.

"What about me?" Punk asked feeling somewhat offended or rather confused that his name did not get mentioned.

AJ's face gained a pink tint to her tan cheeks and her eyes contact went out the window as she looked away from his face and rather around the room. "I don't think anyone else could match yours." She confessed.

Punk's mouth went dry as he tried to think of a response. He remembered that moment clearly in his brain and he felt just as dazed as the moment that followed the end of it.

"Umm…I have to go." AJ made a quick escape down the hall before he could regain his sense enough to stop her.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be AJ and Punk's first baseball game.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Longer chapter this time. Still not huge, but enjoy.

* * *

It had been a long time since he had spent time with AJ. They both had gotten very busy with work, AJ was transitioned into her new role as Dolph's "girlfriend" and since moved into singles competition winning her first championship. While he had lost his championship, faced the Undertaker and was currently feuding with Paul Heyman. They had some small number of dark matches over the time, but nothing that gave them much time to hang out. Added to the fact that AJ had been around Dolph a majority of the time because they were asked to travel together to further the idea that their relationship was real for the story line. So often he had never gotten a chance to be alone with her.

So Punk was glad he was able to get the courage to ask AJ to come with him to the baseball game. She leaned in close to his seat for two reasons, one she was cold and second she was asking him questions from time to time about the sport she had only a basic knowledge of.

The 9th inning ended and the crowds were beginning to leave. He continued to sit in his seat wanting the crowds to disperse more before they tried to enter the chaos, never know where and when WWE fans were going to show up wanting autographs.

"This was fun." AJ commented.

"Glad you enjoyed it. The way you were rejecting me when I first asked you to come with me." Punk joked looking out at the field.

"I wasn't rejecting you," AJ corrected. "I just thought you'd rather come with someone who knew more about baseball like maybe Colt or Lita." AJ explained her reasoning. "Plus aren't you and Lita dating again?"

"What?" Punk looked over at her with confusion. Lita and he had hung out a lot during the filming for her documentary and they hung out during the time after since they had both been busy with other things that they had not spent much time together. But he had never considered them to be dating. "No, we're just friends. We weren't going to work out once so I doubt we'd work out again." He explained.

"Oh so you're single." AJ teased, giggling at the mock of flirtation.

"Not for much longer maybe." He said with a smirk, looking back out to the field.

"So you like someone?" AJ questioned with a smile. She had a bad case when it came to curiousity. She turned in her seat pulling one of her legs underneath her so she could face him. "It has to be someone from work right?" She inquired.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" He questioned with a smug smirk.

"That's a yes." AJ grinned. "So it can't be Nikki, Brie, Natalya, Cameron, or Naomi cause they're all in relationships. Same for Eva…Ummm." AJ closed her eyes trying to remember each of the divas. "Alicia?" AJ asked opening her eyes to watch his reaction to her first guess.

"No, you aren't going to guess AJ." Punk told her with confidence.

"Shut up." She said firmly with equal confidence that she would. "What about Askana or Rosa?"

"No, to both. Plus I thought at least Rosa was in a relationship." Punk mentioned.

"No clue." AJ shrugged. She rarely gossiped with the female wrestlers before since she was busy with Dolph and Big E and since winning the title she felt better off keeping her distance. She only knew about the others since they were either common knowledge and the recent flaunting of the them on Total Divas. "What about Layla or Tamina?" She asked.

"Still no." Punk answered.

"But there are like no other possibilies." AJ groaned. She turned back forward in her seat slumping down in defeat. "Kaitlyn's taken too. Plus I'd have to kick your ass if you tried."

"That's not everyone." Punk said. "Very surprising that you would forget so one so important to the Divas Division." He mocked, opening she would get the hint since he did not think he could confess it out loud.

"The only person I didn't mention was-…" AJ went silent. The argument she was about to make died in the air. She slowly moved in her seat to sit straight again. "You like me." She said the newly realized information trying to hear it to make it process into her brain.

"Yeah." Punk confess plainly. He was unsure of what else to say. He was already sensing that the news had been shock enough to her that he didn't know where to go from here.

"So is this our first date?" AJ asked.

"It can be." Punk said trying not to put any pressure on her that could scare her off. He looked around to the near empty arena. "Let's get going." He said standing up.

AJ stood with him and followed him out of the aisle of seats and to the stairs. At the start of their walk up the stairs she grasped his hand, gently lacing their fingers together. Punk did not question her action and AJ didn't make any comment about it either. Both of them just relaxed in the comfort of the contact of their skin.

Outside they walked to the rental car Punk had driven them in, one of the few left in the parking lot. "You want to do this again?" He asked, not acknowledging the shift in their relationship.

"Remind me next time to bring a better coat." She answered, hugging her body with one arm.

Punk chuckled as he walked her over to the passanger side. "Just wait till I take you to a hockey game." He joked.

"I might end up sitting in your lap." AJ said sounding confident that was how it was going to play out.

"That's the whole point." Punk joked letting go of her hand as she climbed into the passanger seat.

AJ swatted his chest. She sat in the SUV type car the elevation of the vechile allowing her to sit closer to eye level with Punk, her legs still facing toward Punk and the car door opening. She reached out taking his face in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Punk responded smoothly, one of his hands resting on her waist the other finding her cheek and moving back into her hair.

They pulled apart after a few seconds. AJ licked her lips able still tasting him and feeling the pressure behind. Her hands falling to his shoulders, "We're together now?" She asked not sure of what this all meant. She had been going on impulse since she realized Punk was interested in her. She knew she had crushed on him some during their time working together back in 2012, but she thought nothing would happen and convinced herself that they were simply friends. She had no idea that was what he had done also.

"Whatever you want." Punk said, still afraid that he would scare her off if he pushed too hard, pulling his hands back he put them on her knees.

AJ looked to be thinking about it for awhile, "I don't know." She sighed. "I like you, but we haven't been able to spend much time outside of work till now." She groaned. "But I really like you." She repeated with a moan of discontent as she struggled with her senses.

"OK…" Punk nodded in understanding. "How about we don't worry about the label right now and agree that we'll just hang out more." He reasoned.

"That sounds good." AJ nodded. "We should head back to the hotel then."

"Sure, you don't want to experiment more with the kissing?" Punk asked, more so as a joke, but he was not going to complain if she agreed. He only had to take a one look at AJ's stare to get the hint. "OK, OK can't blame me for trying." He chuckled as he walked around to the other side of the rental and got in on the driver's side.

* * *

A/N: So I put in a first kiss[or third] and they aren't official in terms just yet.[That will happen next time]. But this is their relationship being pulled away for the first time from their work life.


End file.
